1. Field
Example embodiments relate to semiconductor devices, and more particularly, to variable resistance devices, semiconductor devices that include the variable resistance devices, and methods of operating the semiconductor devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Memory devices may be non-volatile and may not need to be refreshed. Types of non-volatile memory devices may include phase change RAM (PRAM), Nano Floating Gate Memory (NFGM), Polymer RAM (PoRAM), Magnetic RAM (MRAM), Ferroelectric RAM (FeRAM) and Resistive RAM (RRAM).
RRAM is based on the phenomenon that a current path may be generated when a sufficiently high voltage is applied to a variably resistive material. The generation of the path results in a lowered electrical resistance. Once the path is generated, the path may be canceled or regenerated by applying an adequate voltage to the variably resistive material.